


Endless Ties

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Felix is a famous model known for his cold and standoffish personality that translates into his work. Annette is a famous singer known for her bubbly attitude and great songs. But their worlds change ever so slightly when they finally meet each other. Come join them in their adventures in a slice of life stories.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Flash. Flash. Flash. It was what Felix saw for most of the day. He modeled for various different magazines, posters, and anywhere that he could be seen. Most of the clothes that he wore, were his friend’s Mercedes handiwork. Thanks to all of this, he had all of these fans and ‘friends.’ He didn’t care for a lot of them. 

“That’s a wrap!” The photographer yelled. “Great job Felix.” 

He didn’t say anything. He let out a low, irritable sigh. He was just content that the day was over. He walked out of the building, avoiding all his screaming fans, and into his trailer. He sighed as he laid on one of the couches. It had been a long day, but it didn’t stop when there was a knock at the door. 

“What,” Felix asked, irritated. 

“What a warm welcome to the man who keeps everyone away from you,” Sylvain joked. 

He glared at him. 

“Yeesh Felix, can’t you even smile just once when you see me.” 

“No.” 

Sylvain sighed as he walked into the trailer. “One of these days we have to get you to talk to other people. Aside from me, Ingrid, and Dimitri.” 

“Why? Aside from you three, everyone else doesn’t seem to care about me much,” he said as he laid back down on the couch. 

“That’s not true,” Sylvain said, digging food out of the fridge. “I’m pretty sure that there are plenty of men and women that would like to be around you.”

“What, like what happens with you? Plenty of men and women line up wanting to be apart of your famous family only for the sake of being famous and getting your money.” 

“That’s a little extreme don’t you think?” 

“No.” 

Sylvain sighed again. “Whatever you say. On a related note, we have a meet and greet coming up in the next couple of days.” 

“Go without me.” 

“Not a chance. This time you are going.” 

“No.” 

“I will literally come to your house and carry you to the venue myself if I have to.” 

“Good luck.” 

“I will get Dimitri and Ingrid to help me.” 

“Don’t you dare.” His words were sharp it almost stung. 

“You need to open up more. Becoming friends with a few more people won’t kill you. It’s actually really nice.” 

“It just might kill me.” 

“You’re being overdramatic.” 

Felix scoffed as he turned onto his side not to face Sylvain. The redhead sighed. He knew his best friend wasn’t the friendliest of people, but this was ridiculous. 

A few days later, Sylvain texted Felix about the meet and greet. No replies. Ever. He sighed and drove to his house. He knocked on his door. No reply. He knocked again. Nothing. Sylvain messed with his keys until he got to the key for Felix’s house. 

He unlocked the door and announced that he was coming in. He walked up the stairs and saw that his friend was sleeping on the couch with a piece of paper on his face. Sylvain took the paper off of his face and started to read it. He read it intently as the letter got more lovey-dovey. He was jealous. Where were his letters that had people claiming that they loved him? 

Sylvain was slightly startled when Felix started to shift around. He carefully and quietly placed the piece of paper back onto his head. He then realized why he was here in the first place. He picked up his friend, took him out to his car, buckled him in, and left to the venue. 

Felix slowly opened his eyes and started to freak out. “Where the hell am I?! Wha-” He looked over to Sylvain, infuriated. “SYLVAIN!” 

He swerved the car a little when Felix started to yell. “What?!” 

“Where the hell are we going?!” 

“We are going to the meet and greet,” Sylvain winked. 

“You little shit.” 

“Ah, but you love me.” 

“No. Not at all.” 

The two drove past other cars, grocery stores, theaters, and other buildings. Any of the things Felix saw as the two drove by them sounded much better than going to the meet and greet. As the two drove up to the venue, they could see the line was long. Apparently many people wanted to meet them. More importantly one of them. 

Sylvain parked behind the building so they could enter in peace. They walked around the bookstore trying to find Dimitri and Ingrid. The other two saw that Felix was visibly angry when they walked towards them. They could only imagine what Sylvain had done to piss him off. Not that it was hard. 

“What happened now?” Ingrid asked. 

“What? You think I did something wrong?” Sylvain asked. 

“Felix is angry so something must have caused it,” Dimitri started. “Thinking about it, the only person to make him this visibly angry is you, Sylvain. So what did you do?” 

“Why do you guys always think it’s me?” 

“Because Felix is always mad when he’s with you.” 

“Buh,” Sylvian said in shock. “It doesn’t mean that he is always mad at me!” 

“I’m always mad at you.” 

“Wha-” He was astounded. 

“What happened Felix?” Dimitri asked. 

“I was at home asleep and when I woke up, I was in his car.” 

“Pfft. How did you manage that?” 

“He was sleeping like a baby!~” He winked. 

Felix punched Sylvain. He lightly laughed as he rubbed his arm. 

“Anyway, we need to go meet people.” 

“Fun stuff.” 

“Let’s do this.” 

Felix sighed irritably as the four of them made their way to the front. As soon as everyone comes into the store, they all rushed to each of them. Most of them talked to the other three, but when it came to Felix, all they did was talk his ear off. Not that he wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying. He would stand by the people and take pictures with them. It would be the same at his photo shoots. Cold and standoffish. 

More often than not, everyone loved it. And when he mustered a few words when talking to people, it only made people love him even more. Everyone here was having a good time. All except Felix anyway. 

“Hey, Sylvain?” A woman asked.

“Yes, pretty lady?” He replied. 

“There is someone I want to ask out on a date and I need help.” 

His heart starts to melt. He was hoping that it was him. “What is he like?” He winked. 

“Well, he is cool, calm, and mysterious.” She said, twiddling her fingers. 

“Oh, I like the sound of this!” He knew it was him. He so totally knew it was him. 

“And...And I was hoping that you could give me advice, please?” 

“Of course. I would start with a pickup line!” 

“Like what?” 

He whispered in her ear and she smiled at it. 

“Thank you so much!” 

“You’re welcome!” 

He waited for her to give him the pickup line. His smile faded away as she walked up to Felix. 

“Hello Felix!~” 

“Hm...” He said in a low, almost inaudible voice. 

“Something must be wrong with my phone. It doesn’t have your phone number in it!” 

Felix glared over to Sylvain who was a little heartbroken. Felix took a deep breath and exhaled. He was trying not to be irritated. “Thank you, but I’m not available and I’m not going to be able to talk to you or give the proper attention.” He then walked off, leaving the woman behind. 

Sylvain walked up to him. “Wh-Why did you reject her? She was so cute!” 

“Why do you think I rejected her?” 

“You were so close to a new friend!” 

“Give it a rest Sylvian,” Dimitri said. 

“I’ll tell you what he told us, he has the right amount of friends. He doesn’t need more friends,” Ingrid said. 

“And you guys are satisfied with that?” 

“I’m to the point where I have given up.” 

“I just don’t care.” 

“You guys are terrible friends.” 

“You are no better.” 

“Agh! I’m going to get you a new friend, or possibly a girlfriend, or something, so you don’t have to be lonely all the time.” 

“Please stop.” 

“You are no fun!” 

Felix let out a deep sigh once the meet and greet was over. Not that anyone was surprised. As the four of them were heading back to their cars, Sylvain talked to Dimitri. He was given some tickets and VIP passes to a concert. Dimitri knows this singer. She was good friends with his girlfriend. Though, he wondered if Felix knew of her. Not that it’s going to matter much. He wasn’t going to enjoy the concert anyway. 

For the next couple of weeks, Felix was at multiple photoshoots. One for Fodlan Monthly Magazine, one for Faerghus Monthly Magazine, one for Fodlan’s Sexiest Man Alive Magazine. He was also in a couple of different commercials. He was busy at all points in time. 

“Okay, take a break!” The photographer yelled. 

He let out a low grunt. 

“You know, after this we could go somewhere.” He said. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but he has plans for the evening,” Dimitri said, stepping in. 

“What?” 

“Felix has plans for the night. He’s been working himself to death so I’m going to take him to a concert.” 

“Are we finished here?” Felix asked. 

“No, not just yet.” 

It took another hour before the photoshoot ended. Felix changed before they left to go to the concert. They were a little late, only missing the first few songs of the opening act. While everyone in the whole building was up on their feet, dancing, Felix was sitting down and felt his body decompress. It was nice to relax for just one second. 

He didn’t really care to be here, but being away from work, it felt really nice. A hush fell upon the stage full of thousands of people. The only thing that was making a sound were the people on the stage getting everything ready for the main singer. The screen that was on stage opened and fog crept into the theater. Once the woman appeared in the light, everyone started to cheer her name, “Annette.” 

It confused Felix a little. He had definitely heard of her. Was it because of Dimitri? No. Ingrid. Maybe. Hmm. He couldn’t figure it out. But when he saw her, he saw her red hair, her green eyes, he instantly thought she was cute. Though, that wasn’t enough to impress him. After she introduced herself and thanked the opening act, she started to sing. 

“Love of mine, someday you will die, but I’ll be close behind and I’ll follow into the dark!~” She sang sweetly. “No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark!~” 

With every word she sang in her sweet, caring voice, he felt his worries melt away. He felt at ease for once in his life. He completely forgot how that felt. Hearing her sing made him feel...safe and calm. With every song, he felt a variety of different emotions. He hated it, but he also loved it. With her songs, her voice, he felt free. 

“Hehe,” Annette started to giggle. “I’m about to sing a new song for you guys. This one is very personal to me and I know it might feel personal to you, so I hope you guys can feel my heart, my feelings into this song.” 

She took a deep breath as the piano played a low tune. Soon a violin started to play followed by a low tune from the guitar and the drum. 

“Your love is like poison. Your words are like knives.” She sang with a sweet sadness. “Ever since you left, nothing has been the same. You are here, but your not!” Her voice started to crescendo. The music then started to become louder and in tune with Annette. “You here, but your not! It seems that you just don’t care!~ I want to love you, but it’s difficult to!~” 

The new song struck a chord in his heart. It felt like her song was speaking to him in a way that he felt connected to her. Felix wondered if she had a strained relationship with her father. Much like him. 

Dimitri looked over to him and looked at his expression. He looked slightly sad as he tried to sing along to her words. He placed his arm over his shoulders and softly sang with him. It had been a while, but seeing Felix smile, it warmed Dimitri’s heart. 

After the concert, Dimitri took Felix backstage to meet Annette only to find her talking to her best friend Mercedes. Felix looked over to his friend and saw that he was smiling like an idiot. Mercedes looked over to them and gave her boyfriend a sweet, soft smile. Felix completely forgot that his close friend and his fashion designer are dating. Oh, that’s right. He knew Annette because of Dimitri and Mercedes. 

“Hello Dimitri,” Mercedes said while he pulled her close to give her a kiss on her cheek. 

Annette smiled as she looked up at Felix. “Who are you?” 

He was confused. His face was everywhere. In magazines, billboards, TV commercials. Everywhere. How did she not know who he was? “My name is Felix Hugo Fraldarius.” 

“Oh, right! I’m sorry! You don’t look as grumpy and angry as you usually do!” 

Dimitri choked. She wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t angry or grumpy, he was less stressed and content. “He may look angry, but he's good at faking an expression.” 

Felix’s face became a deep red. He was embarrassed at how bad of a wingman that Dimitri was. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He ignored it, hoping the conversation was going to go in a different direction. 

Dimitri started to freak out a little. “What I mean is,” he took a deep breath in and exhaled. “He has a cold heart, but once you get to know him, he is a giant teddy bear.” 

“Dimitri!” 

“Ah!” And without another thought, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “He has all the right moves and all the places.” 

Felix’s face became a cardinal red. “I-I,” he said before storming off in embarrassment. 

Dimitri had no words. He knew that he wasn’t a great wingman. “I’m sorry Annette. He really is a great guy.” 

She smiled at him softly before rushing after. 

Felix steadied his breathing. He was so embarrassed. While he was trying to calm himself down, a few people spotted him. 

“Oh wow!” The girl said. “You are so cute when you are blushing!~” 

“Yes! Totally!” The man agreed. 

“No, I am not!” He blurted out. 

All of them started to giggle and started to take pictures with him. Seconds later, they all heard someone crash into some of the equipment. 

“Owie!” Annette said. 

Felix walked over to her and helped her up. “A-Are you okay?” 

“Yes! I’m fine!” 

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to find you!” 

“Why?” He could feel his heart starting to beat faster and faster. 

“Because I wanted to ask you something.” 

Felix didn’t say anything. He just felt his heart skip a beat or two. 

“I wanted to see if you want to go get coffee someday,” she said, giving him a warm smile. 

“Ye-Yeah, sure.” 

He dug through his pockets, trying to find his phone. He unlocked it and let Annette put her number in it. He quickly texted she knew that it was him. She said her goodbyes to him before walking off. He jumped up and down in celebration. He was so happy that he was able to get a date with her. Felix went back to his embarrassed self when he remembered that there were a couple of other people around. 

He looked at them and left. He walked around, making his way around the labyrinth-like building. He had no idea where he was. It wasn’t long before Dimitri found him. 

“There you are Felix,” Dimitri said. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?” 

“I am great! I am great!” He said nervously. 

“I...” 

“You are the worst wingman ever!” 

“Well, I know now!” 

He sighed. “But hey, I was still able to get a date with her.” 

“That’s good.” Dimitri smiled. “You also look more relaxed than normal.” 

“I’m still stressed!” 

“That’s only because you are embarrassed.” 

“Shut it!” 

Dimitri chuckled. “Let’s go home.” 

They two walked back to Dimitri’s car and they drove back to Felix’s place. He quickly took a shower and went straight to bed. Most of the time it took him forever to sleep. It was due to stress. This time, he had a hard time sleeping because he has Annette’s voice stuck in his mind. Every word she sang stuck to him like a sticker. He just couldn’t get her out of his head. 

Weeks later, when Felix and Annette had free time, they finally met up at a coffee shop. It was nice and peaceful. There weren’t very many people in the building, it was quiet, they were finally able to see each other without paparazzi hounding them. It was perfect. 

“How have you been,” Annette asked with a warm smile. 

“I’m fine.” He lied. 

Annette sighed. She may have not known him for a while, but she could instantly tell he was lying. 

“How are you?” He asked. 

“Stressed. I’ve been working day in and day out to recording and running from paparazzi.” 

In a rare instance, he gave her a soft, lonely smile. “I know the feeling.” 

“I don’t ever get days like these where I can just relax.” 

“And when you do, you don’t feel like you deserve it.” 

“Yes! I feel like I have to work every second of every day and I don’t feel like it’s ever enough.” 

“It’s...” He trailed off with a sad sigh. 

“You know...” 

“Hmm?” 

“I have a couple of your posters...” 

Felix’s mood shifted to sad to embarrassed. He didn’t think someone like her would have a poster of his. “Y-You do?” 

Annette started to blush herself. “Y-Yes. You are very attractive!” 

His face became a deeper red. 

It became silent between the two of them. They took sips of their drinks because neither of them could muster any words. They would only open their mouths, but no words came out. 

“I...I only have them because you looked lonely and I felt some sort of connection with it,” Annette said, finally breaking the silence. 

“In a sense, yes.” 

She gave him a faint smile as she took another sip of her drink. 

“I have my friends, and I will never admit this to them, but I do care for them, but I feel like I’m being left out of things with them.” 

“How so?” 

“It’s mostly my fault. They all ask me to go places, but I shut them out.” 

Annette got up and sat beside him. She placed her hand on his and waited for him to speak. 

“I think it’s because of what happened with my brother. After he died, everyone was concerned with themselves and their relations with my brother. They didn’t care to ask how I felt. Especially my father. It didn’t seem like he even cared that he died.” 

“You were close to him, weren’t you?” 

“Yes,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. “I miss him.” 

The two sat in more silence. 

“Your song, Poison. I relate to that song more than I would like to admit.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm.” 

“I wrote because I have a strained relationship with my father as well.” 

He squeezed her hand. He knew all too well what that felt like. 

“When a close friend of his died, he left me and my mother. Now that he is back, it hurts. He doesn’t think he deserves to be around us.” 

She held onto his arm and squeezed it. They sat in silence. They only ate their food and had the rest of their drinks before leaving the building. Annette was still holding onto Felix’s arm as they walked around in the park. They sat at a bench and she started to sing a new song. Her voice was calming and loving. It put his heart to a puddle. He shifted around, taking down his hair, and placing his head in her lap. As she was singing, she played with his hair. 

“Annette,” Felix asked, interrupting her singing.

“Yes?” Annette replied. 

“Would you like to go on another date with me sometime?” 

“Sure!” 

Felix gave her a faint smile as she went back to singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave my friend Yo-Yo an idea and it was a Singer/Model AU where Annette is a singer and Felix is a model. We both absolutely love this AU and I'm going to try to make this a multichapter AU and hopefully I can actually write it all.
> 
> Check out the amazing artwork my friend Yo-Yo made to go along with this!: https://dimilethdrawings.tumblr.com/post/190351111973/felinnette-singing-au-another-piece-inspired-by


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes chuckled as her best friend nervously walked back and forth in their living room. There are multiple reasons why she could be so nervous, her father, having to write and record another album, the fact she could be doing more, but that wasn't it. Something was off with her, she was jittery. Like she was in love with someone. That leaves her with one conclusion, Felix. Mercedes chuckled even more. 

"Why are you laughing, Mercie?" Annette asked. 

"It's actually kind of nice to see you nervous." Mercedes smiled. 

"Mercie!!" 

"Heheh. What are you so nervous about?" 

"Felix." 

"What about him?" 

"I'm just really nervous about our next date?" 

"Where are you guys going?" 

"I have no idea! I told him that it was a surprise! 

"Oh, dear. Hmm..." She trailed off. If she remembered correctly, Felix didn't like surprises. "How did he agree to this?" 

"He wanted to go on another date and I told him I would choose when and where to go. He called me up today wondering where we were going and I completely forgot about it because I was so busy writing new songs that I told him it was going to be a surprise and hung up." 

Mercedes giggled even more. 

"Mercie! This is no laughing matter! How am I going to surprise him?!"

"Why not go to a nice restaurant?" 

"How is that a surprise?!" 

"Right." Mercedes put her pointer finger on her chin. There wasn't really anything that she could think of. "You could always make food for him yourself. That would be a nice little surprise!" 

"Mercie, that is a great idea! He doesn't know that I can cook!" 

"Hehe." 

"Now I need to know what to make. Hmm..." 

"He likes to eat fish!" 

"Oh! I know what I can make! Two-Fish Saute!" Annette stopped talking and started to make a mental list of all the ingredients that she needed to pick up. "I need Caledonian and Albinean Herring, butter, and what else, what else," she mumbled to herself. 

"Don't forget dessert!" 

"Right! Would a sorbet do or would something creamy do?" 

"Go with a sorbet! It goes well with fish!" 

"Thank you, Mercie!" 

"Don't worry about it! Would you like any help?" 

"No, thank you! I want to make this myself to surprise him even more!" 

"Hehe. I'll leave it to you! Tell me how this goes, bye!" 

"I will. Bye!" 

After Mercedes left, Annette looked in her fridge and pantry. She had peaches, butter, and lemon juice. She grabbed her bag and her keys to make her way to the grocery store. Luckily for her, the people knew her before she became a singer so no one was weird around her and that she needed no disguise going there. She grabbed a basket and started to walk around. She walked down the baking aisle, hunting the honey and lemon juice. She spacely walked over to the seafood department. She looked at the fish, becoming confused. Which one was the Caledonian fish and the Albinean Herring? She let out a little excited 'yay' when she found the correct fish. Annette went through her mental shopping list, making sure she had everything. Seconds later, her phone buzzed. It was Felix. 

_"Will be late. Photoshoot was rescheduled to a later time. I will see you at 7 pm instead."_

She let out a sigh of relief. It was going to give her a little more time to make food. She checked out and headed home. She placed the groceries on the table, taking her time to put the food away. She grabbed the peaches and cut them into slices. Annette took out a rimmed baking sheet, placing the peaches on it. She giggled as she added a little sugar on the slices before putting them into the freezer. Now all she had to do was to wait four hours or so for them to freeze properly. She looked at the time, it was only 1 pm. She didn't need to make the fish right away so she had a bunch of free time. 

While Annette waited, she went back to editing some of her songs. Nothing was coming to her when she was editing. Just a blank head with no thoughts to speak of and by the time she got something, it was already 6 pm. She frantically rushed to her room to get ready, getting ready in a half-hour. She frantically ran to the kitchen and started to make the sorbet. She put the peach slices, honey, and lemon juice into the blender and blended until it was smooth. She took a couple of martinis glasses, scooping the peach sorbet into the glasses. She placed the freezer to keep it cool until she got the fish done. 

She didn't have much time until Felix would arrive. She wanted to make all the food before he got here. That didn't happen, she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed down the steps, taking a deep breath and to calm down a little. Annette fixed her hair before answering the door with a big smile on her face. She looked at Felix, he looked handsome in his dark blue button-up shirt, black tie, and black slacks. 

"Hello," she said, happily and a bit out of breath. 

"H-Hello," he replied nervously. On his face was a dark red blush. How could he not have one? Annette looked very cute in her burnt orange sleeveless sweater, black leggings, and cute black ankle boots. 

She was a bit confused with his blush and the flowers he was holding. "Felix?" 

"Ah! Sorry. Here," he said, handing her a bouquet mixed with coreopsis and alcea flowers. 

Her smile became bigger when she took the flowers from him. "Thank you, why don't you come in!" 

He gladly did. "So what's your surprise date?" 

"Making food for you!" 

In a way, it wasn't a surprise, making food for your date was a common thing, but Annette knowing how to make food, that was a surprise. It became a bigger surprise that she couldn't cook as well as he thought when the pan full of fish started to make a loud popping sound and it started to smell a little burnt in the house. Annette rushed to her kitchen, turning off the heat and placing the fish on a different burner. Felix walked in, seeing that she was struggling with her burnt fish. 

"Awe. Why does this keep happening?" 

"Where do you keep your pans?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves. 

"In the cupboards by the fridge, why?" 

"I'm going to help you cook." 

"Oh, please don't! I'm the one that was supposed to surprise you with this date!" 

"You did. You surprised me by thinking you could cook, then you surprised me when you couldn't." 

She quickly looked away from him so he couldn't see her own embarrassing blush. "Y-You can cook?!" 

"A little, yeah."

"C-Can you teach me a little?" 

"Sure." 

Felix grabbed a pan, placing it on a burner on medium heat. He put a little bit of butter in the pan, letting it all melt and let it start to foam. Lucky enough, Annette didn't use all of either fish. He placed both in the pan, one at a time. He tilted the pan towards him. Watching him cook, and teach her kindly, she felt something pure inside her heart. Her heart was beating with warmth and happiness. She hadn't felt this way for someone in a long time. She could tell she was falling for him. He was being kind and gentle, something he wasn't with a lot of people. 

"When sauteing the fish, take a spoon and ladled the butter over it," he said, softly. 

Annette smiled and was amazed at how well he was cooking the food. 

"You want to leave it there for a couple of minutes. After that, you want to gently flip the fish." 

She giggled and let him deal with the fish. Aside from the plates, which she left near Felix, she set up the table. The table had the silverware, glasses filled with something to drink, and the peach sorbet. Other than the fish, it was missing something. The flowers that she was given. She realized she harshly tossed them on the counter near the fridge. 

"Oh no," Annette said, sadly. 

"What?" Felix asked. 

"The flowers." 

"Oh. It's okay. It was more important to not set your house on fire with burning fish." 

"I know, but you still bought them for me. It's a thoughtful gift. It's doesn't look too bad. I can fix it up!" 

Felix dropped the matter and let her mess with the flowers while he continued cooking the fish. A smile crept on his face when Annette started to sing a silly song. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!~ I didn't mean to hurt you!~ You are beautiful flowers, flowers, flowers!~" She sang. Fixing up the flowers, putting them in a vase, and placing them on the dining room table. 

"But the fish was going to burn, burn, burn!~" Felix sang along with her. 

A big smile appeared on her face. He was full of surprises. She didn't know that he could sing as well as cook. A man of many skills. 

"Yes, yes, yes!~ We're gonna eat, eat, eat with these pretty flowers!~" 

He kept on smiling as she kept on singing. Before he placed the fishes on the plate, he cut them up into strips. He placed them on top of mashed potatoes and asparagus, toping fish off with freshly squeezed lemon juice. He took the plates, placing them on the table. Annette became so excited when everything was done and cooked. A new feeling was felt in Felix's heart. His heart felt light and cheerful, happy one could say. His heartbeat fast. Hearing her sing and her being cheerful, brought him joy. And to see her smile so genuinely when he cooked, it only added to him feeling some sort of warmth in his cold heart. 

Annette took her first bite of the fish and was amazed at how well the fish turned. "Mmm!~" She let out. "Sooo good!" 

Felix blushed heavily. He never thought his cooking was anything special.

"Anyway, how was your day?" She asked, shoving more fish into her mouth. 

"Frustrating," he replied, taking a drink of his beverage. 

"How so?" 

"I arrived at my photoshoot today only to learn my manager rescheduled it, not telling me about it. They called me up, saying that I had to do a commercial, that was never shot at all." He let out an irritated sigh before taking another bite of his food. "I was able to get out of my photoshoot earlier than usual, but that was on the account of my manager fucking up." 

Annette shook her head. That sounded frustrating. She was so lucky that her manager was really detailed oriented. "If you want, I can give you my manager's number. He is really great!" 

"Does he ever mess up your schedule and forgets to tell you very important things?" 

"Nope! Never!" 

"I will gladly take his number," he responded in a deadpan voice. 

She took his phone and quickly entered his name and number. "He is really good. You can contact him mostly during the day. At nights, he is usually spending time with his family." 

"Thank you. On a related note, how was your day?" 

"Good! I was somewhat productive. I was able to go to the store and make some peach sorbet. I lost track of time when I wasn't able to edit any of my songs." 

Felix smiled as she rambled on about her day. He could listen to her voice all day long. When they finished up, they took their dishes to the sink to lightly wash them off before putting them into the dishwasher. 

"Wait, wait, wait! You didn't eat the peach sorbet?!" She asked, grabbing the glass out of his hand before he tossed it out. 

He didn't know how to bring this up, he hated sweets. Deplored them. He looked away from her in an embarrassing manner. "I hate sweets." 

"Oh, come on! Sweets are the best! They are so tasty!" She took a spoon and held it up for him to try. "Please try it!" 

Felix didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He looked over to her and saw her pure and happy face. He couldn't say no to her. "Fine." 

Annette giggled and fed him the sorbet. 

It was waaaay too sweet. He spit it out, into the sink. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "it is way too sweet. How much sugar did you add?" 

"Hm...A handful plus some honey." 

"How much honey?" 

"I think two, maybe three, tablespoons of honey." 

"That is so much sweet put into sorbet." 

"Hehehe, whoops." 

Felix sighed. 

She finished up the last of the sorbet before putting the glass into the dishwasher. She looked at the time, it was only 9 pm, it wasn't that late. "Do you want to watch a movie?" 

"Sure." 

"What kind of movie would you like to watch?" She asked walking into her living room. "I have documentaries, medieval movies, prince and princess movies." 

"None of those are interesting," he said, following her. He looked at the bookshelf full of movies. He found one that he would like, 'A Death in the Alliance.' He knew it was a horror movie about a ghost haunting their murder's life. He smiled and handed her the DVD. 

"Ah," Annette sweated, "are you sure? It's a horror movie." 

"Yes. I love horror movies." 

"O-Okay. Why don't you put it in and I can make some popcorn." 

"Very well." 

While the popcorn is popping, she took out to separate bowls. She kept one empty and she put trail mix and chocolate candy in her bowl. After the popcorn was done, she put equal amounts in each bowl. She turned off the lights before nervously walking back to Felix, handing him the bowl. Annette took the remote to start the movie. She fast forward through the previews, the sooner that the movie is over, the better. She sat close to him, shoulder to shoulder. 

During the movie, Annette did her best to hide her screams and fears. She constantly squeezed onto Felix's arm at every little jump scare and every time the ghost appeared. It was not subtle at all. Even if Felix was trying to enjoy the movie, he couldn't, not with Annette's cute little squeals. The movie only got scarier and scarier and she got more and more scared. And when the climax of the movie hit, Annette screamed out loudly, making all the popcorn fly all over the place. Felix sighed, turning off the movie. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Ye-Yeah!" Annette lied. 

Felix could tell that she wasn't. "What's wrong? Don't like horror movies?" 

She couldn't hide it. Every one of her friends knew that she didn't like scary movies, what's one more. "N-No. It doesn't even have to be that scary and I get scared." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"It was the only movie you were interested in. You tried the sorbet for me so I thought I would try watching the horror movie for you." 

He held her close to him. "Next time, please tell me." 

Annette nodded her head, holding him tightly as she felt tears stroll down her eyes. "D-Do you mind staying the night?" 

Felix blushed heavily, but he wasn't going to say no. She needed him. She wiped the tears off of her eyes, she walked to her room. She changed into a hoodie and a pair of shorts, while he went out to his car to grab his spare clothes. He quickly changed in her bathroom before heading to her room. 

"Annette," he said softly. He put his hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. "I'm coming in." 

She softly smiled at him as he walked in. She was all cuddled up in her bed. He sat at the edge of her bed and sang her a little lullaby, singing her to sleep. Before he left her room, he gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He crashed on her couch for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have updated with a second chapter after like four months. I've been in an awful writer's block, even though I have written about four or five fics since. Only if I could finish two big bang pieces that I'm working on. If you want to leave a suggestion for the next chapter, please do!


End file.
